RubyClan: Times of Darkness
by Saphirrewolf
Summary: Shadowsoul is a regular warrior in RubyClan. She lives a normal life until RubyClan's former deputy comes to her in a dream and tells her a prophecy. It is up to her and three other cats to save the clans from destruction. Will she save them, or will the clans perish? This is my first fanfic! Please read and review! Thanks! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im Saphirrewolf! I new to Fanfiction, ad this is my first story! It is a fan story for Erin Hunter's Warriors books. I truly love her works and decided to make a little story of my own. I admit I'm not a very good writer, but I try my best! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own my fanmade characters and Clans.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ;)**

RubyClan: Time of Darkness

Prologue:

The night was silent. Shadowsoul lay peacefully in her nest. She twitched in her sleep.

"W-who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Strikeflame, your former Deputy." the Tom meowed.

"Strikeflame!?" Shadowsoul said.

" Yes, It's me. I must tell you who the next deputy should be."

"But why tell me? Cloudpelt is the medicine cat around here! Or you could have told Heartpaw!"

"Because. You are destined to be the next deputy, and something far more greater as well."

Shadowsoul's eyes were wide with shock. "M-me?! I'm the Next deputy?!"

Strikeflame was calmer than before. " The day shall turn to night, and wreak havoc on the Clans. Shadow, Flower, Fire and Light must team together." The old cat disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta da! Here's chapter 1! I'm actually much happier with this chapter than the Prolouge. I'm currently working on chapter 2, as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!**

Chapter 1:

Shadowsoul lay in her nest, her flanks rising up and down with her breath. A voice whispered into her ear. "Shadowsoul, wake up!" the voice meowed. Shadowsoul groaned. "Five...Five more minutes..." she mewed. "Shadowsoul! We have to go on dawn patrol!" the voice meowed, much louder than before. Shadowsoul opened her eyes to see her friend, Lilypetal, looking at her with a straight face. The ginger tabby frowned. "You have to get up! You were appointed deputy last night, right?" she meowed. Shadowsoul was barely able to get up, let alone move at all. She did remember, though, the night she received the dream from Strikeflame. She had fallen asleep after a patrol, which was where he died. After that dream, she went to the leaders den to speak to Rubystar, who appointed her deputy. It had been announced much later, though. "Y-yeah..." she mewed, barely audible. "Oh, well thanks to you, Rubystar made me get the patrol together. Get up already, lazy butt!" Lilypetal complained. She kept going on until Shadowsoul got up. "You complain too much." she meowed. Lilypetal just muttered a bit, and stalked out of the den. Shadowsoul stepped forward, wincing at the pain she received at putting her paw down. She would have to go see Cloudpelt. But after the patrol. She didn't want to hear any more of Lilypetal's complaints. She walked out of the den, breathing heavily. The pain had drained most of her energy. Why was she in so much pain? She forced all her energy together and padded to Lilypetal and the rest of the patrol. "Hey guys." she meowed weakly. "Are you okay, Shadowsoul?" asked a newly made warrior, Angelfur. "I'm fine." she said, trying to hide her pain. "I don't think so. I know a cat in pain when I see one. You better go see Cloudpelt." meowed Pewterclaw, another new warrior. "I don't need younger cats to tell me what to do." she growled. "Are you calling me a kit?" Pewterclaw Shouted. Shadowsoul ignored the young cat, and turned to Lilypetal. "Could you go without me? I have to see Cloudpelt." she meowed. 'Yeah, I changed my mind all right, but I'll make up for it.' she promised herself. She slowly padded onward, stopping for a second to catch her breath. She took another step, and she felt like a claw, no, 10 claws, were piercing her heart. She collapsed, and she groaned. 'Why? Why must I be in such pain?' she thought. She then felt like all her energy was being sucked out of her, and she fainted.

**What do you think? You like it? What could have happened to Shadowsoul? I will update when I finish Ch. 2! Thank you, and please review! ~Saphirrewolf **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2! I pretty much will be updating whenever I finish a chapter. Oh, and I wanted to thank Hollyfeather1 for the prolougue review. Chapter 3 is in progress. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

Chapter 2:

Angelfur shook the rain off her pelt. "Brr!" she meowed. "Hey, Angelfur!" yelled her sister, Firelight. "What's up?" she asked.

" Shadowsoul is in the medicine den. Cloudpelt says he thinks she's sick with an unknown sickness." Firelight breathed. Angelfur was shocked. " Has he used any herbs to help?" she asked.

Firelight shook her head. "No, she hasn't woken up yet." her sister meowed. Angelfur nodded. "I'm going to go see her." she said. She shook her pelt again, and padded to the medicine den.

"Cloudpelt, can I come in?" meowed Angelfur.

"Come on in." he replied, his voice filled with worry. Angelfur stepped inside, relieved to have that cold rain and wind off her fur. Cloudpelt sat by the herb store, and Shadowsoul lay in a nest beside him, her flanks heaving with each breath. "I sent Heartpaw out to get herbs." meowed Cloupelt. Angelfur nodded. "How is she?" she asked. Cloudpelt sighed. "I honestly have no idea. She's been passed out since dawn." Angelfur looked down at her friend. 'Please don't die!' she pleaded inside her head. She padded out of the den, dipping her head to Heartpaw as she passed by with herbs. As she emerged from the den, Angelfur saw what she thought was a black pelt and a flash of red zip past her. 'What on earth?' she thought. Could it be Darkpaw? She hadn't the slightest idea, but she followed the strange cat. She wasn't sure of Dakrpaw's scent, because she wasn't in the apprentice den with him for long. But she followed the scent trail. As she padded along, she payed no attention to prey scuffling in the leaves. The trail ended at the DiamondClan border. She quickly hid behind the underbrush closest to her when she heard voices. " Yes, Shadowsoul will be disposed of tonight, when Cloudpelt falls asleep." meowed the first voice.

Another voice replied. "Thank you, Darkpaw. We cannot have a prophesied cat meddling with our plans. But what did you do to her last night?" Angelfur was frozen with shock. 'Darkpaw! Why are you doing this?' she thought, getting a better look at the young tom. He was talking with a dark brown tabby, who had red eyes just like him. Though she had not known him long, she had taken a liking to him. 'Don't you notice this is wrong?'

"I stuffed deathberries into her freshkill. And a lot of them." Meowed Darkpaw.

"Good job, Darkpaw. With you, we are many steps closer to destroying the clans and making a new order, The Dark Star!" Said the other cat. Darkpaw nodded. "Okay, I'll come here with my other recruits. Then you can ask the cats from EmeraldClan and SaphirreClan to meet us at the Tree Circle." The dark tabby nodded, an ran off into his own territory. It was dark out now, and Angelfur guessed that all of her clanmates were going to bed. She had to prevent Shadowsoul's death! She stepped forward, unaware that Darkpaw was a few steps in front of her. She rammed into him, slamming into his sides. He flicked his red gaze over to her. She was afraid. Afraid of this traitor, this murderer, this evil cat. He flung his face into hers. "Well if it isn't Angelkit!" he snickered. "I-I'm a warrior now! Not a kit! Dont talk to me like that, you traitor!" she screeched. He unsheathed his claws and tacked her, sending her down to the ground. He pressed his claws into her fur and hissed. "Not a word about this to Rubystar, or I will kill you!" he growled. Angelfur spat in his face, and he pressed harder. She let her body go limp, and he loosened his grip and ran off. He was an Imposter! Angelfur remembered something from many moons ago. Fernpelt had kitted. Her kits were Darkkit, Pantherkit, and Redkit. But a day later Darkkit had gone missing. They searched for a moon and hadn't found him. Then, a few days after that search, a DiamondClan cat came Into camp with a little black kit in his jaws. He gave the kit to Fernpelt, who was too overjoyed to notice that it wasn't her kit. She figured the real Darkkit was dead now... She staggered up to her paws, wincing at the pain from the wound Darkpaw had left on her shoulders. Blood stained her white fur. Sadness covered her like a blanket. She slowly moved forward, then froze. 'That's right! I have to get back, or Shadowsoul will be killed!' she ran forward, ignoring the pain in her shoulders. She stopped in front of the medicine den, and snuck in carefully. Darkpaw had his claws unsheathed and his paws raised above Shadowsoul. He was about to strike when Angelfur ran forward and rammed into him, smashing him into the wall.

Cloudpelt and Heartpaw woke to see Angelfur and Darkpaw fighting. Darkpaw slashed his claws down her flank, while she raid her claws over his muzzle. The hissed and spat, and they clawed rapidly at each other. Cloudpelt flattened his ears and shouted. "Stop this horrible fight at once!" he yowled. Angelfur stopped and looked at him, only to be struck by Darkpaw's claws. She fell over, crying. 'Why must my clanmates sleep so well?' he wondered. "Darkpaw! What are you doing?!" yelled Cloudpelt. Darkpaw smirked, his claws stained with blood. "That's Darkmoon to you!" he hissed. Cloudpelt flattened his ears and hissed. He quickly leaned over to tell Heartpaw to get help, but she already did. Darkmoon jumped at Cloudpelt. He slashed his claws across Cloudpelt's muzzle and got ready to bite his throat. He was stopped by A cat, whom had rammed into him. The cat stood. It was Rubystar! "Darkpaw. You have committed a horrible crime. You must be punished. According to Angelfur and Heartpaw, You have attempted to kill Shadowsoul and Angelfur, and just now you almost killed our medicine cat. You are also an impostor. You are not Fernpelt's Darkkit. You are a DiamondClan cat." Her eyes narrowed. "You are hereby Exiled from RubyClan." "It's Darkmoon. And my Other recruits are going to meet somewhere tomorrow...You can't stop us! The Dark Star order will rise!" Darkmoon yowled. He got up and ran out of camp. He yelled on his way out, "This is not the last you'll see of me, clan cats!" The rain drenched the cats' pelts, and sorrow drifted over them like fog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter of RubyClan: Times of Darkness. Hope you like it. Oh yeah! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea of clans, the warrior code, StarClan, or anything except The four Clans RubyClan, SapphireClan, DiamondClan, EmeraldClan, the Death's Star order, and the Characters.**

**Please review! Oh and thanks to KittyLovesManga for reviewing! **

**Darkmoon: Okay yeah whatever just get on with the story. Or I'll kill you.**

**Me: Okay okay just don't kill me**

Chapter 3:

Shadowsoul twitched. Her eyes opened slowly , and a cough escaped her. "Hey, Shadowsoul's awake!" exclaimed Heartpaw. Shadowsoul could make out the small gray shecat smiling at her. Her vision was blurry. She saw Cloudpelt padding toward her with some yarrow in his jaws. "That's great!" he piped. 'Phew, I'm glad she's okay.' he added to himself. He placed the yarrow down next to Shadowsoul. "Here, eat this." he meowed. Shadowsoul looked up, confused. "But doesn't yarrow expel poison? I don't have any poison inside me, I'm sure." she meowed. Cloudpelt sighed. "Well, we found out that Darkpaw is actually an evil cat, who had stuffed deathberries into your freshkill." Shadowsoul nodded. "I thought I tasted something funny..." she said. Cloudpelt continued. "Angelfur happened to see him out of camp and follow him, finding him plotting with a DiamondClan cat. From Angelfur's description, it was Nightwhisper. He's a strange cat...He has red eyes just like Darkpa-moon." Cloudpelt meowed. Shadowsoul looked beside her to see Angelfur asleep in another nest. "What happened to her?!" Shadowsoul gasped. Her left ear was torn and her flank had a deep gash on it, not to even consider the many scratches all over the white warrior's body. Cloudpelt looked at his kin, sighing. "She was hurt badly by Darkmoon." Shadowsoul had just finished up eating that yarrow he had set beside her, and she had eventually coughed up quite a bit of deathberry juice. Her vision had gotten much better. She could see her medicine cat with a worried look on his face. She remembered that his sister was her mother. She wanted to cheer up the white tom. She was thinking of what to say when Pewterclaw bursted into the den. "Shadowsoul!" he exclaimed. "You're okay! I'm so glad!" Shadowsoul looked up at the handsome tom. "Hi Pewterclaw. I-I'm sorry about that one day." she mewed. She licked her chest fur to hide her embarrassment. "Hey, no problem whatsoever! Im just glad you're okay." he meowed. Shadowsoul smiled. "Okay. I'm glad you care about me." she said. They purred and talked for quite a while until they heard, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high tree for a Clan meeting!"

"Hey, Rubystar's calling a meeting!" Pewerclaw mewed. Shadowsoul got up and ran to the clearing, Pewterclaw at her heels. "Oh, Shadowsoul! I'm glad you feel better!" said Blackwind, a fellow warrior. Shadowsoul nodded. "Yeah." she meowed.

"I have called this clan meeting to make two apprentices warriors and two kits apprentices." meowed Rubystar. "May Pantherpaw and Redpaw come forward?" Two apprentices burst out of the crowd. One was black and the other was a tortie with a red tail. "Pantherpaw, Redpaw, you have trained well." Rubystar meowed to the apprentices. "Ashclaw and Gingertail were fine mentors." The apprentices nodded, and they clearly didn't want to wait. The beautiful cream and white cat looked up to the sky. "I, Rubystar, leader of RubyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard In the ways of your noble code, and I present them to you as warriors in their turn." Rubystar turned to Pantherpaw. "Pantherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" the little black tom nodded. "I do." he said, a bit shakily. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. Pantherpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pantherclaw. StarClan will honor your strength and courage." Rubystar placed her head and he licked her shoulder in return. Redpaw stepped forward. The ritual was repeated, and Redpaw was renamed Redfur. The two warriors bounded towards their mother. She covered their face with loving licks. It was not long until Pantherclaw pulled away from her. Rubystar raised her tail in silence. "Now that everyone is silent, we can get on with the meeting. Im sure you have all heard of the accident with Darkpaw. Yes, there may be others like him. And they could be in any clan. Perhaps even ours. But let's not dwell on that. Today, I want to call two kits forward so they can become apprentices. Starkit and Skykit, please come forward!" she yowled. Two kits squealed with joy and ran out to their leader. The cream Shecat smiled. "You two look fine today." she meowed silently to the kits. "These two kits have reached their sixth moon, and are now ready to become apprentices. Skykit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Skypaw." yowled Rubystar. "Your mentor will be Dovefeather." Skypaw looked over to the gray Shecat. She jumped off the hightree and bounded to her mentor to touch noses with her. Shadowsoul couldn't help but remember that day in her life. So far it had been her happiest. Aside from being made a warrior. "Starkit. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowsoul." meowed Rubystar, looking at the black warrior. "Oh man, another apprentice." she muttered into Pewterclaw's ear. "You sound like Demonflame on a bad day!" he whispered, only half joking. Shadowsoul saw Starpaw bounding toward her, and she bent down to touch noses with her new Apprentice. The young apprentice had a smile on her face. 'But wait, how does she know if I'm fit enough to train?' Shadowsoul asked herself.

"Both of these cats are strong and corageous, in more ways than one." Their leader meowed, looking at Shadowsoul. "Not to mention their loyalty to the clan. Dovefeather, Shadowsoul, I hope you pass those skills on to these apprentices." Rubystar meowed. Shadowsoul nodded. Shadowsoul saw Rubystar nod at Lilypeatal, and she padded to the front of the clan. "I'm having Ashclaw's kits!" she yowled. Shadowsoul looked to see the Gray tom sitting proudly in the crowd. Shadowsoul kind of admired her friend, daring to raise kits when evil was rising. She wanted to have kits too, but with who? Blackwind? No, he wasn't her type. Pewterclaw? He was quite handsome. And he was very nice. She shook her head. 'Mousebrain! You don't have time to worry about kits! You have a Apprentice to train and a clan to take care of!' she scolded herself. She beckoned her head to Starpaw to follow her out of the camp. Starpaw was at her side In a few seconds. "Shadowsoul? Can we train with Skypaw? What are we doing? Can we hunt? Or can we battle? I want to do everything-" she was cut off by Shadowsoul. "Okay let me answer your questions. What, I have to talk to Dovefeather, exploring the territory and learning it, no, no. There you go."

The small apprentice looked at her in confusion. Shadowsoul sighed. "Let's go..." she muttered. Starpaw bounded forward when Skypaw and Dovefeather appeared a few fox-lengths away from them. "Skypaw!" Starpaw meowed at her sister.

Skypaw looked at her sister. "Hi Starpaw!" she mewed. The young tabby looked at her mentor, Dovefeather. "Can we train with Starpaw and Shadowsoul today?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes. Dovefeather nodded. "That's fine. I look forward to training my apprentince with you, Shadowsoul." she meowed. Shadowsoul nodded. That's right. She trained with Dovefeather when they were apprentices. That was when Strikeflame was still deputy. Deputy... That's right! She had to ask Rubystar why exactly she was given another apprentince. Surely Gingertail or Fernpelt were old enough to have an apprentice. She only just recovered as well. "I'll be right back, guys." she told them. "Watch Starpaw, okay?" she added to Dovefeather. Before she could reply, she padded off towards Rubystar's den.

"Rubystar?" Shadowsoul meowed as she walked into her Leaders den.

"Come in." she heard Rubystar call. She padded farther in. The cream and white she cat looked at her. "What is it, Shadowsoul?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering why you gave me another apprentice." She meowed.

"I gave you another apprentice to keep your mind off of the things that have been happening. That kind of stuff can be very stressful." Rubystar said. Shadowsoul nodded. "But I have my Deputy duties as well, how can I train Starpaw and do that at the same time? It's not like I don't want an apprentice, because I do, just, how can I do it all at once?" she asked. Her leaders gaze told her the answer. "You can do both at the same time, Shadowsoul." she said. "I believe in you. You are part of a prophecy, remember."

Shadowsoul looked at her In astonishment. "I forgot! Have you figured It out?" she asked. Rubystar nodded. "Somewhat. The prophecy said 'day shall turn to night.' that must mean that darkness is coming. Then it said 'Shadow, Flower, Fire, and Light must team together'. Shadow must mean you. Flower could mean Brightflower, Fire should mean Firelight, and Light...I thought it could mean Angelfur. 'Angel' is another term for pure soul, light, our own StarClan cats. That is what I think. I have also noticed those three cats are very, different, per say." she said. Shadowsoul nodded. "Yes. Angelfur can tell what someone is feeling, even what they are thinking most of the time. Firelight is outstandingly strong, and Brightflower. Brightflower can predict things before they happen. Remember when she had known that during a battle with DiamondClan, a badger family would attack? No cat believed her. I wish we had, we would've prepared. No cat would've died." She meowed. Rubystar nodded. "Yes. Then there's you, Shadowsoul. Have you noticed that in the sun, your shadow stands out. That you fight better than most cats." she meowed. Shadowsoul tensed. Her secret was coming out.

"And I've noticed that a strange mist is around you at times when you are fighting. A dark mist. And your shadow dissapears. It protects you, and makes it stronger, right?" she asked. Shadowsoul nodded. "Y-yes. It does. But I don't use it much..." she meowed silently. Rubystar nodded. "I can see that. I noticed it when you were young, if you didn't get what you wanted, you would expand your shadow and make the cats who wouldnt let you have the thing you wanted give it to you. You can control cats, right?" she meowed.

"Yeah...but only certain times. I-if I ever do it, and I am succesful, my head hurts very badly, and the next day I'm not feeling well. I get a scolding from StarClan as well." Shadowsoul mewed embarrassedly. A cold wind blew in from the entrance, ruffling Shadowsoul's pelt. But it wasn't normal. There was tension and fear in the air. "Can you feel that, Shadowsoul?" Rubystar asked. Shadowsoul looked at her leader, bu her gaze was fixed on something outside the den. "Something bad is coming. Something very bad." She meowed. Shadowsoul stepped out of the den. All of a sudden Skypaw and Starpaw came bursting into camp. "Fire!" they yowled. Their ears were pinned back and their tail was fluffed up to twice its size. "Theres a Fire coming towards camp!" Rubystar burst into the clearing, and pelted towards the apprentices. "Skypaw, get in the elders den with Demonflame and Pinetail, and tell them what's going on. Starpaw, go and get Cloudpelt." the apprentices nodded, each going to where they had to. Shadowsoul had reached Rubystar just in time. "What should I do?" she asked. Rubystar looked at her, her eyes full of fiery hope. "Go and look for the cats who were on patrol. If you see Heartpaw, send her in the nursery with Lilypetal." Shadowsoul nodded. She ran off towards the exit.

**I know. Before you tell me, the conversation about the prophecy And powers and whatnot sucks. I know. I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER. **

**I will update soon. Thanks!**

**~Sapphirrewolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I'd update soon! Chapter 4 is here! For those of you who like the anime Soul Eater, I have a story up for that. Oh and please note that the Rainflower is this story is not the one from Crookedstar's promise. Thanks! Now I must get on with this story so Darkmoon doesnt kill me. **

Chapter 4:

Brightflower shrunk into the undergrowth away from the approaching fire. (Where is everyone?) she wanted to screech. But she had caught the scent of Darkpaw, and kept quiet so she wouldn't get killed. The fire crackled and sparked, hot on her nose. It was not even a tail length away from her. (Am I going to die? Is this the end?) she thought. She wanted to run. The fire came closer. (Why didn't I foresee this?!) she thought Panic was settling in. She wanted to screech more than ever. The fire would burn her any moment now. Should she scream and get killed by Darkpaw, or get toasted by the fire? The fire touched her nose. She couldn't hold It in. She had to scream. "Help!" she yowled. Pain pierced her like a razor-sharp thorn. She screeched again, much louder. She kept screaming, eventually closing her eyes and giving up hope. (I this is my destiny, so be it.) she told herself. "I must die..." she silently mewed. Wind fluffed her fur, and the fire had scorched her pelt. "Brightflower, your time has not come." a voice echoed around her. Was it StarClan? "Brightflower, help is coming, just wait. Help will come..." the said, and faded away. "I can live!" she meowed surprised, ignoring the pain in her body. "Yes you can." meowed a voice. She looked up, but her view was blocked by flames. "Who's there?!" she mewed. "It's Rainflower from SaphirreClan. You are close to the border, young one, and I heard you. It's okay, I won't hurt you." the same voice reassured her. "I-I can't get out of these brambles." Brightflower anxiously mewed. She was suddenly aware that the fire had died down, and It was raining. "It's okay. I'll get you out of there." said Rainflower calmingly. She squeezed through the brambles. Her beautiful blue-gray fur was soaking wet, but it hadn't seemed to bother her. She grabbed Brightflower by the scruff, and gently tugged at her fur, pulling her out. "Th-Thank you!" Brightflower breathed. Rainflower dipped her head. "I was glad I could help. You looked very troubled back there." she mewed. Brightflower simply nodded.

"Brightflower!" called a voice, and she looked up to see Shadowsoul, Angelfur, Firelight, and Pantherclaw running towards her. "Guys! You're here!" Brightflower exclaimed. Angelfur and Firelight ran to her side and rubbed their muzzles against hers. "I though you were dead!" Angelfur said. Brightflower stifled a mrrow of amusement. "I would have been if it wasn't for Rainflower here. She's a warrior from SaphirreClan." she beckoned her head towards the blue-gray she cat sitting by a scorched tree stump. "Hello, thank you for saving my sister." Firelight meowed to Rainflower.

"It was the best I could do. I wouldn't want a cat from another clan to suffer in front of my eyes. I had to rescue her, but I expect I will be in a bit of trouble with Saphirrestar, she has no idea where I am!" she meowed. Her voice was strong like a clan cat's but much quieter than most. It was almost as if it sounded like the water running in a stream. Her pelt seemed to act as a barrier as well. The rain that landed on her pelt would fall right off, like dew drops falling from a leaf. "Wow! You must be able to swim really well!" Brightflower squeaked. "And hedgehogs can fly! Of course she can, Mousebrain, or she wouldn't be a SaphirreClan cat!" Pantherclaw remarked. Firelight rolled her eyes. "She was referring to her pelt." she said. "What a Mousebrain." Brightflower couldn't help but stifle another mrrow of amusement. (Who's calling who a Mousebrain, now?) she held back the comment. "I am not! Who was the one who accidentally ate a rotten sparrow?" Pantherclaw retorted. Firelight looked at Pantherclaw in confusion. "Um, that was Firesoul not Me. It's SOUL not LIGHT. You must have gotten our pelts mixed up." she said. Angelfur joined in. "You and Firesoul are pretty easy to mix up." she said, hoping Pantherclaw would feel better. Instead he tackled Firelight and they wrestled just like kits in the nursery.

"That's enough, you two." said Shadowsoul. She dipped her head to Rainflower. "RubyClan will honor your decision to help one of our troubled warriors in a time of need even though you will have to face punishment at the end. Give Saphirrestar our gratitude and thanks." she meowed. Rainflower nodded. "I will, you can count on me." she meowed. "Be seeing you." she added to Brightflower. "Bye!" she called after her new friend. She looked past the border, at the beautiful territory SaphirreClan had. (I wish I lived there. It's so peaceful.) "Brightflower! We're leaving!"

Called Shadowsoul. Brightflower quickly turned tail, bounding towards her clanmates, unaware of the evil lurking behind.

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope ya liked it! **

**~Sapphirrewolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Sorry for not updating in a while**. **:( here's Chapter 5! I have a ton more too, but I won't update quite yet. I also have a new story up! For Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood! Go read it! jk you don't have to. But also, I have stories that Aren't posted! they're about Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, More warriors, an FMAB/Faory Tail crossover and more! When you review, please put the one or ones that you think I should post!**

"Lilypetal's having her kits!" yowled Ashclaw from across the clearing. Shadowsoul made out the white toms fur as she saw the RubyClan medicine cat poking his head out of his den. "One second!" he called, and a few heartbeats later he darted out of his den with some herb in his jaws. He dipped his head to Ashclaw and padded inside the nursery. She didn't want to disturb them, so she would leave them be. 'Now where's Starpaw?' she wondered. It had been five days since the fire and they were all recovering. Brightflower was still pretty badly burned, though. Tonight was the gathering. As she padded from the rock she was sitting on, she heard Starpaw coming from the dirtplace. She called for her apprentice. "Hey Starpaw! Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with Skypaw and Oakpaw today?" she asked. Starpaw nodded. "That would be fun!" she answered excitedly. "Then come here, and we can go and find Dovefeather and Icefang." Shadowsoul said. "I want you to sniff around every once in a while and tell me if you smell anything funny." she meowed. Starpaw nodded. She opened her jaws to ask something, but Shadowsoul put her tail over her mouth. Her ears were pricked and her eyes were intense with thought. "Be quiet." she meowed. 'What was that noise? It was almost like a cat in pain...' She narrowed her eyes. "Um, Shadowsoul? D-Do you smell that?" Starpaw stammered. "I-I smell...I smell blood!" Shadowsoul nodded to her apprentice. "Very good." she said quickly. She sniffed the air. Starpaw was right. That smell was definetly blood. But something else bugged her. That blood...was Rubystar's!

"Rubystar!" she cried. "Where are you?!" Shadowsoul darted forward, following her scent, and a few fox-lengths forward, She spotted Rubystar's Cream and White fur behind a patch of brambles. "Rubystar!" she called and ran to her side. She heard Starpaw's frightened gasp from behind. "She's hurt!" she mewed. Shadowsoul flicked her tail in the direction of camp. "Go get Cloudpelt, and Heartpaw if you can." she told her, not taking her eyes off Rubystar. She could hear Starpaw's pawsteps thudding against the ground as she pelted back to camp. "Rubystar, what happened?!" she meowed to her leader. "I was attacked by cats...cats with red eyes..." she replied weakly. Red eyes! It was Darkpaw! She looked into her leaders eyes. They were filled with uncertainty and fear. "How many cats were there?" she asked. Rubystar started to reply, though she couldn't summon the power to do so. Her head fell limp and she closed her eyes. "Rubystar!" Shadpwsoul cried. This couldn't be her last life, could it? It can't be! "It's okay, Shadowsoul. That wasn't my last life." she heard Rubystar meow. Shadowsoul sighed with relief. "But...this current one now..." Rubystar whispered. "Is my last." Shadowsoul gasped. "Oh no! We have to get you to Cloudpelt!" "We're here now, Shadowsoul." she heard Cloudpelt. "Sorry it took me so long, Lilypetal was—Oh great StarClan! I heard you were hurt, but I didn't think it was this bad!" he said. "Heartpaw! Go find some cobwebs and fetch some marigold and dock from the store!" he called to his apprentice, who had already gone. A few heartbeats later Heartpaw appeared with a bundle of Cloudpelt's requested herbs. A bundle of cobweb was at her paws. Cloudpelt sighed with relief. "Bring it over here, Heartpaw." he told her. Heartpaw nodded, padding over to Rubystar's bloodstained pelt. Cloudpelt pressed the cobweb onto Rubystar's injuries. He handed dock to Heartpaw. "Chew it up and apply it to her scratches." he said. Heartpaw nodded, already chewing the dock leaves. She applied them to their leaders scratches, the ones that weren't very bad, with a gentle paw. Cloudpelt had chewed up the marigold and applied it to her worst wounds. And Shadowsoul had watched all this in amazement. 'They're so fast!' she thought. Cloudpelt lifted his head, satisfaction glowing in his eyes. "Let's get her back to camp." he said.

Gasps of horror and shock filled the air as Shadowsoul and Cloudpelt carried Rubystar into the medicine den. Heartpaw was trying to entertain Lilypetal's kits, who were born that morning.

As soon as they got Rubystar inside the medicine den, Cloudpelt called Heartpaw for help. She quickly asked Starpaw to play with the kits, and ran off before she could answer. A few heartbeats and Rubystar was all fixed up. She wouldn't be able to attend the gathering, sadly. Then the thought struck her like a thorn. She would have to step up for Rubystar at the gathering.

As she mulled over what she would say, Rubystar had lifted her head from her nest to say something. "What is it, Rubystar?" asked Cloudpelt.

"I-I want to talk to Shadowsoul." she replied weakly. Cloudpelt stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Fine. But don't push yourself." he said, and padded out of the den, Heartpaw behind him. Shadowsoul looked at her leader. "What is it?" she asked. "Who is your mother, Shadowsoul?" she asked. Shadowsoul blinked. "M-My mother?" she asked. "Well, my mother was Duskheart. And my father was Nightclaw." she replied. Rubystar shook her head. "No." she meowed. Shadowsoul tilted her head. Now she was really confused. "Your mother...was..me." Shadowsoul backed away. "It can't be!" she screeched with shock. "Shadowsoul! It's true!" she told her.

"Then who was my father?" she demanded.

"Thornheart of EmeraldClan." she meowed sadly, her eyes clouded with grief.

"I'm half clan?!" Shadowsoul cried.

"Shadowsoul..." Rubystar whispered. Shadowsoul didn't listen. She stalked out of the den, through the camp, and into the woods. 'Im half Clan!' she thought. "I'm just a Stupid half-clan cat!" she cried, burying her head under her paws. "No you're not. You know that." Shadowsoul flipped her head around to see Pewterclaw standing there. "Yes I am! I'm a stupid Half-clan cat! My father is in EmeraldClan! And Rubystar is my mother!" she cried. Pewterclaw wast phased. Instead he padded to her side. "I don't care. You're perfect in my eyes." he told her. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with grief. She pressed her fur into his. "All this time...I thought that Nightclaw and Duskheart were my mother and father. But theyre not." she said. Pewterclaw brought his tongue over her ear. "It's okay, Shadowsoul. It's okay." he reassured her. And for the first time in moons, she felt happy.

**Review!**

**Oh god, I almost forgot the disclaimer!_ **

**Shadowsoul/ Saphirre dodges town Warriors! Erin Hinter does!**

**~Saphirrewolf**


End file.
